1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable drawing device intended for children.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Children of all ages love to draw. Art, more specifically drawing, is crucial for the development of certain skill-sets in children such as fine motor skills and eye-hand coordination. The importance of art and drawing is recognized and thus is a major part of most curriculums. To date, canvases have generally been limited to stationary, two-dimensional shapes. The stagnant nature of these fixed drawing canvases limits the exploration and creativity process. The Chalk Spinner—a cylindrical, rotating chalkboard, provides a more engaging drawing medium which expands exploration and development. This three-dimensional moving canvas teaches additional development skills, such as gross motor skills, spatial awareness, social interaction and academic skills. As the Chalk Spinner body rotates, designs such as spirals and long straight lines, which would otherwise be difficult for inexperienced hands, become more manageable encouraging creativity, reinforcing self-esteem and persuading users to broaden their drawing repertoire.
A need remains in the art for a rotatable drawing device to allow drawing on its sides and top as it rotates.